


Tongue Piercing Porn

by bombshellblonde



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is exactly what the title suggests. Like none else was thinking it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Piercing Porn

Tongue Piercing Porn  
It was one week after Kurt got his new tongue piercing and finally the swelling was down enough for him to change it with one of the 10 others he bought at the Tattoo shop. And with Blaine coming up this weekend, he decided to put in the most interesting one of his purchases. 

Blaine arrived at the airport at 1 PM and Kurt was there to greet him at the gate, Blaine not pausing for a minute before throwing his arms around his fiancé and thrusting his tounge into the taller man’s mouth. Exploring the new found territory there with Kurt’s Amazingly sexy new tongue piercing. The second Kurt revealed both it and the Tattoo to him over Skype he forced the older man to put in earbuds because Blaine proceeded to say every dirty phrase that came to his mind. That was most definitely a sexy Skype session.

Kurt grunted in appreciation and reveled in the pleasure for a moment before remembering where they were and breaking the kiss. 

"Honey believe me I more than appreciate this right now but I need to get you somewhere more private."

"The drive to your apartment is too long…" Blaine said taking Kurt’s hand in the one that wasn’t carrying his bag and dragging Kurt in an unknown direction. Before Kurt knew what was happening he was in the handicap stall of an airport bathroom and Blaine was once again searching his mouth via tounge.

"You have no idea how many dirty things I want to do to your mouth right now." Blaine said, pressing himself up against Kurt’s crotch and diving back in for more kissing. 

"Mmmmff I have a surprise for you." Kurt said, his eyes darkening and a sexy smirk coming to his face.

"And what would that be?" Blaine asked, eyes equally dark. Kurt started to undo Blaine’s belt and switched their positions so that the shorter man was pressed against the wall. Kurt sank down to his knees taking Blaine’s pants with him. 

He kissed the fabric of Blaine’s briefs, feeling his rock hard cock ready and waiting beneath the thin layer and earning moans of satisfaction from his fiancé. Blaine grabbed at Kurt’s shoulders and squeezed the one he knew had the tattoo. When they got back to the apartment Blaine was going to worship every centimeter of that skin.

"Have you ever heard of those tounge rings that vibrate?" Kurt asked, realization suddenly dawning on Blaine’s face. Kurt reached two fingers in to his mouth, twisting the bottom metal ball until the ring started to vibrate. 

Before Blaine could comprehend what was happening Kurt had pulled down his briefs and sunk his mouth around his hard and leaking cock. 

Feeling the vibration against his erection was unraveling Blaine. Every lick Kurt made, every time he breathed, every second was an overload of the senses that Blaine’s body had no idea how to process.

Kurt licked up the underside of Blaine’s cock before taking him into his mouth completely. 

It may have been the sexual tension of being apart for so long, or the incredible and new vibrating sensation but whatever it was had Blaine coming into Kurts mouth within a matter of minutes.

After a minute or two, Kurt rose from his knees, wiping Blaine off with toilet paper and tucking him back in to his pants. He flushed the paper and leaned in to kiss Blaine, the taste of cum still on his pierced tounge.

"That was one pretty incredible surprise." Blaine said, out of breath and suddenly exhausted.

"Just wait until I get you home." Kurt replied, piecing up Blaine’s bag and walking out of the bathroom, knowing his very lucky fiancé was only ever a step or two behind him.


End file.
